Britain's Ahoge
by Kuro Ao no Neko
Summary: Romania, Norway and England get together and when Romania get's hair curl blocked from Norway, he notices something about Britian that may just solve his problem. Rated T for hair curl fluff.


Vlad was bored. And not your average everyday bored where you feel like you have nothing to do. No, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but a certain Norwegian was preventing him from doing it.

"Comm'on Lukas," he whined as he lay awkwardly across the easy chair. "This is my castle after all!"

Lukas glanced up from his book and glared lightly with his dull blue eyes. "No. And we aren't at your house because we want to be."

"Hey! Not my fault that your family shows up at random times, so that opted out your house!" Vlad huffed angrily. "And it's not my fault that _mister_ gentleman burned his down trying this alone!"

Every now and then the magic trio liked to get together and try powerful spells or make new ones. It was a good release of built up magic for the each of them and also worked as a good stress reliever for the most part. Usually they would do it at Britain's house, but after an attempt of high level magic and a reminder on why you shouldn't do it alone when not prepared they settled on Romania's house; which happened to be a castle. Why they had never thought to do magic behind the large stone walls before, they had no idea.

"I warned him what that fire elemental would do," Lukas said with a plain face. Suddenly his expression went a bit dark as his hands began to trembled and shake the book in his hands. "Why neither of you two listens to my advice when dealing with larger magical beings is beyond me," he said in a low almost growl that sent shivers up Vlad's spine.

_'Next time I won't forget coffee,'_ Vlad promised himself as he turned onto his stomach and trembled.

"I'm back!" A familiar English accent echoed throughout the halls. Vlad let out a sigh of relief as he sat up properly in the chair and stood. Lukas still had that dark aura around him as he looked up and put the book down on the short end table.

"Not even going to mark the page?" Vlad asked as they walked out of the sitting room.

"I couldn't focus to get further than the second page," Lukas grumbled.

Vlad couldn't help letting a giggle slip past his lips. "You know Lukas, the first step is admitting you have a problem, and then we can help with your addiction!" Vlad smirked, but instantly removed it when he saw the dark blue eyes glaring holes into his own. The Romanian decided it was best to keep his mouth shut from then until Norway had his coffee.

When they reached the large kitchen, Vlad felt relieved when he saw Arthur hit the on button on the coffee maker.

"Morning chaps." Arthur greeted, "I got some ingredients when I went out for Lukas' coffee, so I thought I would make English muffins for brun-"

"Arthur," The un-caffeinated Norwegian cut off. "Get out of the kitchen."

Vlad watched as Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but from the crossed arms and slow blink Lukas gave him, he shut his mouth and walked past the two.

"Someone is grouchy," Vlad heard Arthur mutter as he walked out the door. When he looked back, he saw Lukas by the counter looking at the coffee maker impatiently. Back turned.

As Lukas tapped his foot, Vlad crept up behind him and reached out for that one curl of hair that seemed to float by the Norwegian's head. The fjords, his erogenous zone.

Just as the Romanian thought he had claimed victory over his boredom, a large green hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed his wrist. Vlad gulped nervously as Lukas turned and gave him another dark glare.

"I thought I told you no," he said flatly with a dark tone. Vlad watched as Lukas' troll completely formed beside them and grabbed his other arm. Vlad let out a shriek as he was lifted from the ground by the green troll. Lukas lifted the coffee pot and poured the cups worth that had been made into a mug.

He took a sip of the fresh hot liquid and the two let out a relieved sigh.

"I'll have you know that I came prepared this time," Lukas said as he walked to the large fridge to grabbed milk and cream. Vlad watched as Lukas poured the liquids into his mug and mixed them together. "So," he began as he paced in front of the dangling Romanian. "I would think you'd be wise enough not to mess with Thor here over an annoying strand of hair." As Lukas took another sip, he gave a nod to the troll to release Vlad.

Vlad landed on his feet luckily and looked up to see the Norwegian right in his face with another dark look. "Are we clear Vlad?"

"Crystal," he mumbled with puffy cheeks.

"Good," Lukas said in his usual stoic voice. "Now go see what Arthur's doing while I make food that won't kill us."

As Vlad entered the study, to find Arthur flipping through spell books, he felt the familiar boredom seep back into his mind. He flopped down into the chair next to Arthur. "Huuuh- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuugh."

"That was quite the sigh," Arthur commented, not even looking up from his book. "I'm guessing you saw Lukas' shield?"

"Yes," Vlad whined. "It's not fair. How am I supposed to pull him out of his stoic character now?"

"I don't know why you make that your goal whenever we meet, but don't you think we saw enough of him out of character this 'morning?"

"His coffee withdrawals don't count," Vlad complained.

"Well, not my problem," Arthur said as he got up. "I'm not the one who forgot to buy coffee."

"Yeah, and I'm not the one who burnt my own house dow-" Vlad stopped as he watched Arthur walk over to a shelf. Something caught his eye, something he and maybe nobody else had noticed before and it brought a devilish smirk to his face.

Oh he had a plan now, one that would change both Lukas' mood and Arthur's mood if he was right.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, and Vlad cranked open the grated hatch in the ceiling to reveal it. When the moon light shone through the hole and lite the room up, the three got a good look at what they had to work with.

The room had once been a small dungeon filled with torture devices, caged humans and screams, but that was way back in the days of the Impaler. Now the room had been converted to an arcane chamber, or what the magic trio called "the basement."

After preparations were finished, Vlad used his magic to light the candles around the room, while Lukas and Arthur took up their own places to do a few small spells before they did the big one.

As they did their own things, Vlad casted a type of Clairvoyance spell he had created on his own years ago. But this spell was special to nations. "As I grow bored with regular affairs," he chanted, "Show me what may cause that in a hair."

His red eyes glowed lightly and he looked around. First he looked at Lukas to see if the spell had activated properly and to his delight it had done just as he hoped. A bright glow came off of the detached curl to show that the hair was an erogenous zone, but only for Vlad's eyes to see.

He had made the spell when he caught wind of the Italy brother's curls way back when he had joined the Axis, and had used it to see how many countries curls and ahoges where erogenous zones.

Most proved the spell to be right, especially when he got the chance to pull one after he had befriended Norway. As he turned his gaze from the glowing fjords, he looked over to Arthur and focused on what he had seen earlier that day. Although it was thin it was there, a single strand of hair that parted from the rest of the English man's hair. Just to make sure it wasn't a onetime thing, Vlad had looked through photos he had taken of Arthur that afternoon. Sure enough, almost always on the left side of his head, it was there and when Vlad saw the faint glow coming off of it, he smirked and licked his one fang.

_'Tonight is going to be fun,'_ he thought to himself.

Fifteen minutes later the three were ready to perform the spell. Arthur had convinced the two of them to try summoning the fire elemental again.

"Alright," Arthur announced. "Fire salts, charcoal, live flames, a ruby and an offering of combustible material, in this case firewood." He listed off everything they needed around the circle and pointed to where it was. "Are we missing anything Lukas?"

"No, this should do," Lukas replied as he placed down the charcoal in its place. "Effreat isn't all that picky so I have no idea how you messed this up." Vlad let out a chuckle only to receive a glare from Arthur.

"For your information," Arthur grumbled. "It didn't like my combustible offering."

Vlad looked at Lukas confused and Lukas did the same to Vlad. "How did you mess up something so easy?" Vlad asked.

Arthur turned red and looked away. "Let's just summon him and be done with this ok?!"

Vlad looked at Lukas and received a silent shrug. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

The three took up places around the circle so that they were equal distances away from each other and began their spell. Each glowed the same colour as their eyes as Arthur began to chant.

"Fire burns like life, fire burns to take life."

Then Lukas took over. "Bring forth a flame that can speak life."

And Vlad finished it off. "Show its burning soul and let its presence be known."

The fire salts rose from their bowl and went to the middle, forming a fiery dust cloud. Then a few pieces of charcoal rose and flew into the center of the cloud, followed by the ruby that went to the top of the swirling cloud. Finally the flame on the torch flew over and sparked the salts, setting it all ablaze.

The giant flame sprouted arms on both sides and slowly became more controlled so the three could see the large humanoid spirit.

It opened it's glowing red eyes and looked over to Lukas first. "Good evening Mr. Norway. I hope your family is well?"

As Vlad and Arthur looked at him with the shared confused expression, Lukas glanced at the two of them and smirked.

"Yes Effreat. Everyone is well, just letting loose some built up magic."

"That is good," it said in its' deep friendly voice. The flame spirit them turned and looked at Arthur. "Oh it's you again." Vlad watched Arthur tense up. "You better not try to offer me those terrible black things that apparently _weren't_ charcoal this time."

Vlad giggled as he watched Arthur nervously shake his head and point at the firewood.

After the elemental had had a nice chat with Lukas, it ate the firewood and turned to a pile of ash that Vlad would have to clean up later, but Vlad was not discouraged. Oh no, he had a plan to put into action first.

"Hey Artie!"

"What?" Arthur replied as he began picking up candles.

"Mind coming here for a sec?"

"Whatever for?"

_'Crap,'_ Vlad though. He hadn't thought that far. "I think Effreat left you a message in the ashes," he lied.

Arthur gave a confused look, but walked over anyway. When he got to the pile of ash, he bent over to get a better look.

"I don't see a message."

"Oh it's there," Vlad said snidely. "It says, 'I'm surprised you've been able to hide that one loose hair for so long.'"

Arthur looked at Vlad in shock, and before he could make his escape Vlad's hand shot out and pulled at the one stray golden hair on the Brit's head.

Arthur's face flushed a deep red and his eyes slightly glazed over. As his breathing began to go out of pace, Vlad smirked as he rubbed the hair between his fingers. Arthur let out a quiet, but lustful moan which caught the attention of the by standing Norwegian.

"What are you to doing over there?"

Vlad looked up to see Lukas' expression as it changed from stoic, to confused, and then to a look of amusement, as he let out a snort that turned to full out laughter.

"Vlad," Arthur unintentionally sighed out. "You're a bloody arse hole!"

Vlad flashed his fang and gave a light tug, causing Arthur to go to his knees in the pile of ashes.

"You got the bloody part right," the Romanian teased. "But asshole? No. Just bored off my ass." Vlad whispered the last part into Arthur's ear, just to see what would happen and to his surprise, at the very word "ass", Arthur moaned again, closed his eyes and passed out into the ash pile.

Vlad let go of the hair and looked to Lukas who was crouched down and covering his mouth as his shoulders bounced. And when Lukas looked up at the scene again, he burst out into full out laughter that caused him to fall over on his back.

The red clad nation laughed manically in triumph as he had completed every mission he had set out to do, cure his boredom and break Lukas out of his stoic character.

Lukas began to stand up and walked over to the passed out Brit; still chuckling as he did so. "I can't believe you got him to peak so quickly!" He commented.

"He probably hasn't had it played with in forever," Vlad speculated. "Because according to my Hair Curl Radar spell, his reaction was supposed to be way weaker than yours."

Lukas let out one last laugh and picked up the unconscious gentleman. "Comm'on then," Lukas ordered. "Help me get him to bed."

Vlad complied and took Arthur's other arm to carry him upstairs.

"But tomorrow," Lukas began, "Expect a mood from him worse than my coffee withdrawals."

Vlad's face paled as he realised it was likely true. "I better start looking for places to hide."

* * *

Well! Here is that promised one-shot! Lol! I loved writing this one so much! Funny fact Go look at pictures of Britain from beautiful world and other pics. You will see the mentioned strand of hair.


End file.
